What About Wes?
by geeklover89
Summary: Wes is bisexual and in a relationship. He hasn't told anyone, but that doesn't stop them from finding out.
1. Rozelle

Rozelle found out first.

She hadn't meant to. She had just gone to the bank to make a deposit when she had seen the blonde detective in the line across from her's. Though he wasn't facing her, she could tell by his stance, and his suit, that it was Wes. If it had been any other member of the therapy group, Rozelle would have gone over to talk to them, but, Wes had always seemed so averse to everyone that she doubted that he would appreciate her company. Luckily, his attention seemed more to be focused on the man at his side, so he hadn't yet noticed her staring. The man himself looked rather attractive, he looked to be in his early 40's with messy brown hair, black leather jacket, dark wash jeans, and what looked like combat boots. If Rozelle was being completely honest with herself, the guy looked like the exact opposite of someone the high strung blonde would associate with. In fact, aside from the skin color, the guy looked a bit like Travis.

At first, Rozelle thought that the detective was there on a case, the idea of Wes doing anything remotely normal, like going to a bank, just didn't fit with her perception of him. She dismissed the notion almost immediately when, after a cursory glance, she noticed that the detective's partner wasn't there.

She tuned forward and took a step as her line moved.

Turning back toward the two men, she continued to watch them with interest. There was a loud, slightly obnoxious, giggle. Rozelle rolled her eyes as she noticed the same couple that had gotten in trouble for practically having sex on the bank floor when she first came, was at it again. The two were practically hanging off of each other, her legs opened invitingly with her boyfriend's knee practically jammed into his crotch. Rozelle snorted with disgust. She was all for public displays of affection, but there were lines. Turning back to Wes and his strange companion, Rozelle suddenly noticed the two men's body language.

Both had turned to face the couple, Wes's face, now visible, had a look of disgust on it, while his companion had a look of mild amusement. The older man was standing only a hair's breath away from the blonde. Wes, for his part, didn't sem to notice. That alone spoke volumes. Wes was a man who didn't even like to be hugged (the one time anybody had even tried to even pat the blonde's shoulder, Wes had stiffened up so fast that the other thought he had had a mild seizure) let alone have anybody he didn't know less than three feet from him at any given time. About the only people he would willingly let into his personal space were Travis, his ex-wife Alex, and Dr. Ryan (Though Dakota and Mrs. Dumont seemed to slowly be worming their way into his good graces). Rozelle wasn't jealous about this, per se, she understood that Wes had issues that he was slowly yet surely overcoming, but seeing him get so close with an unknown man sent a spark of annoyance through her.

The annoyance quickly turned to understanding as the man slid his arm underneath Wes's open suit jacket and wrapped it around the smaller man's waist. The man then pulled Wes closer until they were pressed together. Rozelle's jaw dropped open. Despite being in therapy together for the past year and a half, and witnessing a myriad of emotions from him, Rozelle had never before seen a look quite like this on Wes's face. Not even when they were talking about Alex.

Looking at him now, Rozelle couldn't help but think she was looking at a different person. Wes had always been good looking (both she and Mrs. Dumont had had lengthy discussions about Wes's beauty), but now, he was gorgeous. The tension and stress normally present on his face was gone. In its place was a softness that seemed to melt at least ten years from the man. As the brunette pulled him closer, Wes automatically leaned into the embrace.

Something warm rose in Rozelle's chest to see the normally uptight, pretentious detective look so content. The brunette turned his face into the blonde's hair and pressed a kiss to his temple. Wes relaxed further into the other man's grasp, closed his eyes, and let a small smile steal over his lips. Rozelle felt something warm settle into her chest as she turned away from the pair.

If Wes wasn't ready to share his new found love interest with the group, then Rozelle wasn't going to bring it up. From the looks of it, Wes didn't really need her opinion on it anyway.

Though she didn't envy him the conversation he and Travis would undoubtedly have once the latter found out.


	2. Money

When Money heard there was an unexpected visitor in his lot, he just assumed it was Travis stopping by for help again. What he didn't expect was to find a beat up, bloodied, and obviously drugged Detective Mitchell. The blonde looked like he had been through the ringer. His clothes were ripped and covered in dirt, his hair was matted down with a sticky substance that looked suspiciously like blood, and he kept swaying dangerously from side to side.

"Mitchell?"

The detective looked up at Money and stared blankly at him for a few second before giving the bigger guy a goofy smile. That alone put Money on edge, he had seen to many time where Travis, and even a few of his guys, would come home beat up and bloodied to be effected by the detective's outward appearance. True, Money didn't know Mitchell that well, but, based on the few times the two had met, Money knew that blonde was tight laced and straight shooting with the sense of humor of a rock. Seeing him like this was so far out of the realm of normal for the man that it was a little bit scary.

"M'ny," the detective slurred. "How's go?" Money felt himself stiffen. Damn but the kid was gone. Wes tried to take a step forward only to stumble and drop like a ton of bricks covered in concrete. Money rushed to the detective's side and placed his fingers against the pale throat, letting out a sharp breath when he felt the steady beat under his fingers. The blonde himself appeared to be unconscious and, based on how the detective had been moving, probably wouldn't be awake for at least a couple of hours. That is, if Mitchell hadn't had his head bashed in. Turning the blonde's head to the side, Money carefully inspected the wound there. Pressing gently around the wound, Money couldn't help but let out another sigh. Nothing felt out of place or cracked and the wound itself looked like nothing more than a scratch that gone too deep. Well, that was one last thing to worry about.

Knowing that he couldn't leave the detective lying on the ground, not only because he actual liked the guy, but also cause it would be bad for business if the cops came by and found the blonde, Money scooped up the, surprisingly heavy, body and turned to walk inside. The boys around him gave him a wide birth, some of them still with their weapons raised, as they kept their eyes on Mitchell's body.

"Well," Money barked, "don't just stand there, get the backroom ready and get back to work!"

The boys scattered.

Money rolled his eyes.

Walking into the building, Money made his way through the piles of car parts and tools and toward the back room. The room itself was nothing much, more of a square box with some chairs and a giant cooler stocked with beer, but along one whole wall was a slightly ratty, russet colored couch. One of his boys had thrown a thick brown blanket over the cushions. It was on this couch that Money laid Mitchell's body. It was only slightly disconcerting to the Samoan that the detective didn't so much as twitch as he was placed down. Well shit. Reaching over to one of the tables, Money grabbed the first aid supplies that had been set there and got to work cleaning the matted blonde hair.

After he had patched up the younger man, Money went back to work, stopping only occasionally to check on Mitchell and to rotate out the guardsman as needed. He tried to call Travis, but the man had mentioned something about going on a undercover assignment for a few days and being out of range. Though it was dangerous to keep the unconscious detective, Money couldn't risk dropping him off at the hospital; with all the security cameras around, Money couldn't risk himself or any of his men having their pictures taken.

Six hours passed.

Money was on his last car of the day before bundling the detective up and going home (he still hadn't gotten in touch with Travis and Money didn't think his little brother would appreciate him leaving his vulnerable partner alone in a darkened warehouse filled with stolen cars in many states of disassemble) when he heard a noise. Looking up, Money felt his guard immediately go up as a man slipped out from behind a barrel of parts with his gun raised.

"Where is he?" the man snarled, his blue eyes glaring dangerously.

Money raised his eyebrow. "Who's asking?"

"Detective Sebastian Crufix, Santa Barbara Police Department. Now, I'm going to ask you again, where is he?"

Money took a moment to assess the man in front of him. He was about half a head shorter than Money himself with a sharp jaw, medium length brown hair, and was dressed all in black. The fact that the man had somehow gotten into Money's garage without him or any of his men noticing told Money that this man was trained. Somewhere in England going by the accent.

When Money didn't answer, Crufix took a step forward. "Look," he growled, "You either tell me where Wes is, or I am going to assume that you are holding him against his will."

Money raised his eyebrow. So this guy was looking for Wes, huh? Well, there was a reason Money didn't trust so easily.

"Who?"

"Detective Wesley Mitchell.

"And what makes you think this Detective Mitchell is here?" Money knew he was pushing it by the way Crufix's hands tightened on his gun.

"This is the only logical place he would go if he was hurt, especially if T-Bone told him to come here."

Money's other eyebrow joined the first as he folded his arms over his chest. "You know T-Bone?"

Crufix snorted. "Your little brother never did think things through."

A smiled tugged at the corner of Money's mouth. Dropping his arms, he gave the other man a nod. "Sounds like T-Bone." He said.

There was a moment of tense silence as the two stood off against each other. Finally, the detective broke the silence. "So, are you going to tell me where Wes is, or do I have to call for back up?"

"Show me your badge." The Samoan said. If this man wanted Mitchell, Money was going to make damn sure he was legit. Travis would kill him if he let his blonde partner die.

Crufix looked like he wouldn't have any problem shooting Money in the face. Instead, he slowly took one hand off his gun a moved it down to the hem of his shirt and lifted the left side up. Money's eyes immediately went to the badge at his side, his eyes skimming the gold critically. Drawing out looking at the metal for longer than was necessary, Money finally returned his eyes to the other man's face. The man hadn't changed his stance, but he seemed to be waiting to see what Money would do.

Deciding that the man had some merit to him, Money nodded at the gun in his hand. "You planning on using that thing?"

The detective's eye twitched, but he lowered his gun and slid it into the holster strapped to his thigh. "Only if you insist on stalling."

Money nodded again. Knowing the detective would follow him, the Samoan turned and made his way toward the backroom. The guard that Money had posted was still stationed at the door.

"How is he?"

The guard that Money had posted outside the door was long gone, along with everyone else, so Money let himself into the room. The blonde was right where Money had left him, on the couch and out cold. There was a sharp curse and Money was pushed aside as Crufix rushed across the room to Mitchell's side.

The Brit immediately dropped to his knees by the blonde detective's side and began poking and prodding the younger man. Said man groaned as the probing fingers went closer to the wound on his.

"Thank God." Crufix said as his shoulders slumped in relief. Only to tense again the next second. Rounding on Money, he demanded, "What happened?"

"Kid stumbled into my yard looking like that. Patched him us as best I could."

"Did he tell you anything?"

Money shook his head. "Been out since he got here.

This seemed to put the detective on edge. "And just how long has he been here?"

Money shrugged. "couple hours."

Crufix shot to his feet. "And you didn't think to take him to the hospital or something?"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa," Money snapped, "The boy is just fine, just a little drugged up."

"And how do you know he wasn't overdosed, huh? What if he had died lying here on this couch?"

The Soman felt his irritation rise, but before he could respond to the other man, there was another pained groan.

Crufix whipped back around and dropped back to Mitchell's side.

"Wes. Wes, baby, wake up."

"I take it you two know each other." Money said.

Crufix didn't take his eyes off of Mitchell, choosing instead to brush bit of the blonde's tacky hair back. "Wes?" The blonde stirred slightly, but didn't open his eyes.

Money stood by the door a few seconds, watching the two for a moment. Then he backed out and closed the door. From his point of view, the blonde looked like he was in good hands.


	3. Randi

Randi wasn't blind, not that anyone ever had the nerve to tell her that, but the point still stood. She had known about Wes and Sebastian for weeks now, ever since a particularly crazed looking Sebastian demanded her dog after a bust went south and Wes disappeared. At first, Randi had been worried about trusting her beloved Hudson to a visiting detective she barely knew, but she had wanted to find the missing blonde as much as everyone else, so she complied.

Two days after Wes had been confirmed safe, Sebastian had come down to see her again. Any reservations she had about the man disappeared when Hudson, who had been laying at her feet, practically knocked the man down in an attempt to swipe his tongue all over the man's face. Instead of being offended at the dog's behavior, the elder detective just laughed before plunging his hands into Hudson's fur. Hudson barked happily at the treatment. Randi couldn't help but smile.

"I guess you made quite an impression on him." She said.

Sebastian smiled back at her. "I guess that means I'm in the clear?" he asked as he knelt down by Hudson's side.

Randi pretended to think about it. "I'm not sure," she looked at her dog, "what do you think, Hudson?" the dog, who was still getting scratched, looked at his master with his tongue hanging out and his tail thumping a steady rhythm onto Sebastian's leg. Randi looked back at the other detective. "Looks like that's a yes." The two chuckled.

"So, what are you doing down here?" Randi asked.

Sebastian gave Hudson two solid pats on the rump before standing up. All of a sudden, he looked nervous. "To apologize."

Randi felt the smile slip from her face a little. Her thoughts immediately went to Hudson. The dog hadn't seemed distressed when he had been returned to her, in fact, he seemed in perfect health, but that didn't mean something hadn't happened. Not wanting to jump to any conclusions, Randi asked, "For what?"

"I know we didn't get off on the right foot, what with me barging in here and demanding your dog, so I thought I should come and say I'm sorry."

Relief flooded the narcotics detective. She chuckled. "It's alright, I know you were just as worried about Wes as the rest of us."

Sebastian rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. Randi had to force herself not to coo. The man was just too adorable. With beautiful golden skin, high cheek bones, a slightly rugged looking face, and sharp blue eyes, Sebastian was the epitome of every woman's wet dream. And his looks weren't even the half of it.

Sebastian had come to the LAPD as a member of an experimental joint task force. The idea behind it was to build connections between different departments in order to improve efficiency. Though everyone had been on edge when the man had first walked through the door, they had all warmed up to him almost instantly. He was kind, courteous, and respectful of the other officers even though he was two steps away from being the head of his own department. When his opinion was asked for, he wasn't condescending about it, nor did he put down the ideas of others. He was thorough in his work, but he also knew how to relax and have a good time, which made him a favorite to hang around with.

Apparently more of a favorite with some than with others. Wes was one lucky bastard.

"I might have been worried about Wes," Sebastian continued, "but that didn't give me the right to speak to you the way I did."

Randi waved off the man's words. "Don't worry about it." She turned and walked back toward the line of coffee cans she had been using to train Hudson before the other detective walked in. "I'd be upset to if my boyfriend disappeared on me."

There was a moment of silence as she knelt down by the cans and began resetting them. Randi had to force herself not to giggle. She had never been a vindictive person and she had forgiven Sebastian the moment he had returned Hudson to her in one piece, but that didn't mean she couldn't tease him a little bit.

There was a shuffling of feet as Sebastian walked up to her and stopped by her side.

"You knew?" he asked.

Randi snorted. Looking up at the other detective, she said, "You've only been at the precinct for three weeks, not enough time to create a deep emotional connection with the people here. But, the moment Wes went missing, you busted in here, practically ripped Hudson out of my hands, and took off like you were about to rip someone's head off." She smiled at the light blush that appeared on Sebastian's face. "The only person here who should have behaved that way is Travis seeing as they are partners."

The blush on Sebastian's face deepened, but he remained stoic. Randi watched him fondly; she could definitely see what the blonde saw in him. Rising to her feet, she continued, "Wes isn't exactly the easiest person to get along with on a good day, he has turned many a person away with his attitude, and yet, he somehow got someone almost as calm and collected as he is to practically fly off the rails. This could only mean one of two things; either you were already friends with Wes before you came here, which is highly unlikely considering I saw you two get introduced, or you are in a relationship." Snapping her fingers, Randi called Hudson to her side. The German Shepard obediently trotted to her side and leaned into her leg. Randi gently ruffled his fur.

Sebastian was watching her with a critical eye. "But you knew before that didn't you."

Randi shrugged. "It wasn't that hard to figure out." She looked down at Hudson and gave him a sharp command. The dog immediately began sniffing the cans at his master's feet.

The two detectives watched the Shepard sniff excitedly at the cans, by passing each of them in search of drugs.

"What gave us away?"

Randi looked Sebastian straight in the eye. "You're the only one that Wes will allow to use his hand sanitizer."

Whatever answer Sebastian had been expecting, it wasn't that. He stared at Randi in complete disbelief, then he burst out laughing.

"Wes is going to love that."

Randi smirked. "Just tell him that he better get ready for some serious teasing when he comes off medical leave."

An evil look suddenly came over Sebastian's face. "I have a feeling it will be funnier if I don't."

This time, it was Randi who burst out laughing. Oh yeah, these two were going to get along just fine.


End file.
